


Moving Out And In

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Marshall Lee and Finn Slash [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anger, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Nineteen year old Finn, Slash, Teasing, curse words, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marshall Lee moves out of the Cave and into Finn and Jake’s tree house without permission but it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out And In

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I haven't updated my other stories, I just have a major block with them but I already started.

 

 

“Gahh… I'm so tired now, Finnnn,” Jake groaned, dragging his arms behind him on the grass and slumping his body tired.

Finn looked over at his brother who was fighting to keep his eyes opened and rolled his eyes but shrugged.

“We’re almost home, Jake!” He yelled out in excitement.

Jake just yawned and gave a half-hearted “Yay.”

Spying this house, Jake yawned and smiled then quickly shifted his body into a long legged version of himself and walked over Finn and shrunk himself into the window.

Finn blew a raspberry then laughed. “Poor baby.”

It took him two minutes to reach the treehouse where he let out a yawn at the front door before opening it.

“Guess I must be really tired too,” He murmured, rubbing his eyes to tiredly.

CLANG

Finn jumped and his eyes immediately lost their sleepiness and he quickly drew out the Finn Sword.

“Who's there? Show yourself intruder scum!” He yelled out, pivoting in all directions so to not be caught off guard.

Chuckling answered Finn and his eyes widened before he jumped towards a huge pile of gold, yelling like a caveman before swiping his sword into the pile.

“Yahh!”

Finn’s eyes narrowed and he quickly pulled his sword out and jumped back on the floor, brandishing the Finn Sword threateningly.

“Come out and I'll slay you quickly!”

Only silence greeted him and he breathed in deeply then chuckled and sheathed his sword.

“Musta scared them off. No one can scare the Finn man!” He yelled then mockingly flexed before turning around to go up the stairs.

“Boo.”

Finn screamed and jumped back, holding his chest and breathing deeply.

The floating form of Marshall Lee could be seen holding his stomach and laughing at a now red-faced Finn.

“Not cool man, I almost died!” He screeched in indignation.

Marshall Lee only smirked at him.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, but I thought that the ‘Finn man’ couldn't be scared,” He mocked, using air quotes around the word Finn man.

Finn had already composed himself before walking up towards Marshall Lee and gave him a hard slap immediately reddening his cheek.

“Ow, ma cheek meat,” He hissed out.

Finn rolled his eyes and jumped on his stomach, sending them both to the ground.

“Ugh… Finn come on,” He groaned out.

Finn only smirked and moved lower down Marshall Lee’s body to his crotch.

“I thought you liked it when I'm on top of you,” He teased with a slow bite of his lip.

Marshall groaned and gripped his hips and gyrated his clothed member against Finn’s butt.

Finn moaned and rocked slowly on top on his boyfriend's clothed member before abruptly stopping and pulling away from Marshall Lee’s hands and off his crotch.

“What…?” Marshall Lee asked in confusion.  
Finn only shrugged before answering, “As much as I'd like to have fun, I need a nap right now so maybe tomorrow.”

Marshall groaned and he floated off of the floor and supported his head on his hands, looking at Finn.

“Again? Come on, man, this is the fifth time this week that you're ‘too tired’ to have fun. I mean, I'm still a young vampire, I'm always horny.”

Finn shrugged in apology. “Sorry Marshall, but, you can't really blame me. The only time I see you is at night which I can understand and I'm alway on adventures so of course I get tired at night.”

Marshall hissed and jumped on Finn, pinning said boy to the floor.

“Well maybe if you came to visit me then I wouldn't be here horny as fuck.”

Finn sighed and look at him apologetically. “A hero's work is never over and I visit you when I can.”

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Marshall Lee leaned his face closer to Finn’s.

“You're right about that.” He agreed with a smirk.

Finn grinned a him. “I am? … I mean, of course Im right.”

“That's why I've taken the liberty of moving into your tree house, now ours so that we can spend more time together.”

“Sounds goo- What?!” Finn yelled in bewilderment.

Marshall smirked then leaned down and connected their lips for a brief while before pulling back.

“You heard me, so welcome home, Roomie.”

Finn bit his lips and avoided looking at a smug Marshall Lee.

“Uhh… You know Jake’s doesn't like you that much since you've always messed with Fionna and Cake.”

Scoffing loudly, Marshall Lee bent his head towards Finn’s neck and began placing butterfly kisses along the soft expanse of skin.

“Who cares? I'm not fucking Jake.”

“Where exactly will you stay? Don't even say my bed because I am NOT waking up next to a fried corpse.”

He quickly spat out when he saw Marshall about to open his mouth.

“I guess I'll just make my own dark room and you can sleep with me there.”

Finn’s eyes widened and he groaned out loud when Marshall began sucking a hickey into his neck and because of Marshall’s suggestion.

“No way, Marshall, remember that time I spent the night at your place and you brutalised me into the next evening?!”

Marshall detached from his hickey ducking to chuckle proudly.

“Best night Ever! I also prefer the word sensually pound rather than brutalised, seems to harsh.”

“Whatever, so not happening,” He murmured.

Shruggling nonchalantly, Marshall just pulled away from Finn a bit to put his pants off only to throw them to the side.

Finn screeched and rolled his eyes.

“Not now, baby.”

“There is no fucking way you're denying me after five days Finn. I am Horny as fuck and if I have to wait another day then I don't give a fuck whose hole I stick my cock into along as I cum.” He hissed out.

Finn gasped and pushed him away. “Well go and fuck whoever then, you assclown!”

Marshall sighed and jumped on Finn’s back when he tried to get up.

“Oh come on, Finn, you know I was just joking! As if these glob damned candy can satisfy me before I drain them, they'd probably explode at the mention of sex for glob sake!”

Finn sniffed softly before replying, “I don't care! Get off me!”

Groaning softly, Marshall leaned down closer to Finn’s ear and licked the shell teasingly causing Finn to shiver.

“I love you, my beautiful Finny. I was just joking you know. You're the only person I'll ever look at that way, I mean, I waited six years until you became nineteen before I made a move, that's how much I love you, and even during that time, I never laid a hand on anyone else. I'm sorry, okay, I'll never ever say something like that again. I **Royal promise.** ”

Finn gasped and craned his neck to look at Marshall Lee. “Dude, why would you do that?! If you break it, the Flipping Gumball Guardians would destroy you!”

Marshall only shrugged. “If they do they I'd probably deserve it for saying something like that to you again. I'm sorry, Finn, I love you.”

Finn sighed then smiled at him, “I love you too, Marshall.”

Smirking slightly, he quickly flipped Finn around and connected their lips then grabbed Finn’s naked hip with one hand and removed his pants with the other causing their bare cocks to touch.

Finn moaned into his mouth then screamed when he thrust into him without any warning nor preparation.

“Marshall!”

“What?” He asked with a chuckle, “I told you I was Horny.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it… I just live this ship and there aren't enough decent fics around with it either… I think this is a bit decent, not to show off or anything. I want to write more so give me some challenges!


End file.
